


Day Seven: Sparkle

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Best read while listening to “Haven’t You Noticed I’m a Star” from Steven Universe.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Seven: Sparkle

Standing tall and proud, Afina each day donned her best robes and piled on dazzling highlighters which pulled eyes away from the dark circles beneath her eyes. It was important to dazzle, to speak with a crystal clear voice, to appear as though she had an eternal twinkle to her eyes.  
To show no sign of the fear which lurked beneath the surface.

Plenty of elves looked for illusions, to charm one’s face could only protect a person for so long. The magic would flicker, would drain, would falter. Eventually, she would be found out through the eyes of those she worked with.

Afina worked with Magisters.

There would be no hiding any illusions.

With a brush in hand she mastered the mundane. To pick through those subtle shades of ivory, rose, and gold. The color pink became her signature; a statement. Those high necked robes fitted to hide, her scarred hands covered in silk casting gloves, her lips painted a dark berry with a charming smile upon them.

It was better to be seen as eccentric.

She had to be both deceptive and high functioning if she wanted to survive.


End file.
